A Total Scream
by In The Beginning
Summary: Remember, everyone... when you have to ask an important question, use your loudest voice possible. [Oneshot][TylerLeslie]


(This totally is dedicated to TCGeek.

And you should definitely go read her fic "Second Chance"- it is ABSOLUTELY AMAZING. I am NOT EVEN KIDDING. There's even Langston bashing in it! How could you not love that?!

Don't answer that; it was a rhetorical question.

All characters © Nintendo)

--------

A Total Scream

--------

Wherever Leslie went, Tyler was almost guaranteed to follow her- the lovebirds were nearly inseparable.

So when one day, Leslie went to get coffee and she didn't feel Tyler's arms wrap around her from behind, she began to worry.

She relaxed slightly when she saw him in the staff lounge; Leslie greeted her boyfriend with a smile and a brief kiss.

"Hey, Les," Tyler smiled momentarily, sounding distracted by his thoughts. "How are you?"

"Not too bad," Leslie shrugged, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "What about you? You sound like you're thinking about something serious."

Tyler hesitated.

"...don't worry about it, Leslie. It's nothing, really," he finally replied, brushing off her concern. "Really, if it were a big problem, I'd tell you about it."

"...alright, Tyler," Leslie nodded, sipping from her styrofoam cup.

"...I have to get back to work. ...I'll see you later, Leslie."

Tyler left after giving her only the briefest of kisses.

Leslie silently began to panic.

--------

"Angie, he's so distant now... like he doesn't want to be around me anymore. It's making me go paranoid..."

Angie wrapped a comforting arm around her best friend's shoulders. They were sitting in Leslie's living room late one Friday night.

It had been four days since the encounter in the lounge; Leslie had only spoken to Tyler three times since that day.

"Oh, come on, Leslie... it's nothing big, I'm sure--"

"Do you think he's cheating on me?"

Angie froze.

"No way! Tyler loves you way too much to even think about other girls- except for his sister, but that's because she's the only family he has. Remember how he took you to that B-52s concert back in July?"

"...but, what if--"

"Les, listen to me. Tyler could never cheat on you. He's too dedicated. Besides, if he _IS _cheating on you... I'll kill him myself."

Leslie cracked a nervous smile.

--------

It had been a week since Leslie last had an official conversation with Tyler.

She entered the staff lounge to grab a cup of coffee before her shift ended; she saw Derek and Tyler sitting on the couch, speaking in hushed tones. Tyler's brown eyes followed the green-haired nurse as she walked to the coffee maker.

"Tyler, talk to her, _now,_" Derek hissed, elbowing Tyler in the ribs.

"Ow- don't _do _that!"

"If you don't ask her now, I'm going to elbow you every day I see you!"

"Okay, okay!"

Tyler quickly got up, approaching Leslie cautiously.

"Hey, Les-- I need to talk to you," he spoke softly.

"After not speaking to me for a week?" Leslie replied, sipping her coffee slowly.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you, Leslie... but, I've been thinking, and... there's something that I need to tell you..."

"_You're cheating on me?!_"

Leslie's voice had reached an unnaturally high pitch as she dropped her coffee onto hers and Tyler's shoes.

"_Ow!!_"

"_I can't believe it-- you're cheating on me, aren't you?!_"

Tears immediately sprang into Leslie's amber eyes. Tyler gave her a bewildered look.

"W-what?! No! Les, I'd never--"

"_Then why have you been avoiding me?!_"

Sidney Kasal entered the lounge just in time to hear Leslie's outburst.

"Leslie, I didn't mean to--"

"_Shut up, Tyler!_"

Sidney quietly began to back out of the room...

"_FINE! You want to know why I've been avoiding you, Les?!_"

Tyler quickly reached into his pocket, fumbling with something small...

Leslie froze in shock as, in full view of everyone in the room, Tyler slipped the large ring onto her finger.

"Leslie Marianne Sears, will you marry me?!"

She stared at the ring that glittered on her hand...

"...I was too busy thinking of the perfect way to ask you... I was so nervous, that I even started to ignore you..." Tyler admitted, full of guilt.

"...th-this is why you've been avoiding me, Tyler...? Because you were nervous about asking me if...?"

"I'm sorry for making you think otherwise, Leslie..."

Derek and Sidney gawked as Leslie smacked Tyler across the face. When the blonde finally looked back towards Leslie, she was holding the ring out to him...

"Put it on the right finger and _then _I'll say yes, you idiot!"

Tyler quickly scrambled to slip the jewelry onto Leslie's ring finger before she wrapped him up in a tight hug.

The grin on his face was worth more than a million dollars.

--------

Victor had heard Tyler's screaming proposal from the lab.

First Derek and Angie were engaged; now Tyler and Leslie were getting hitched. And he had heard rumors of Sidney looking for an engagement ring for his mysterious girlfriend...

How many fucking weddings did they plan on making him attend?!

--------

(End oneshot.

This was a nice break from all the drama of "Days of Damnation". And it's not that I hate that story, but I can't wait to be finished with it so I can resume writing happier things.

Please review-- AND read TCGeek's story, "Second Chance"! Okay?!)


End file.
